Chaotic Illusion
Chaotic ''' '''Illusion is a blended supreme element of Illusion and Chaos and cost 325 diamonds. Statistics: Damage: Medium-High Defense: Low Speed: Fast Chaotic Sleeve (Multi-projectile) * User will shoot 5 glowing red projectiles that will stop in air for 5 seconds and later launches them in the cursor location. if someone's hit, it's controls will be reversed for 15 seconds and each projectile deal 112 damage. * Costs 250 mana and 5 seconds cooldown. Negablast (Projectile) *User will create a purple beam made of dark matter and it will follow opponents and bump into them, just like Ultra-Sonic Wail. It bumps 4 players, the bumps deal 150 damage. At the end, the beam hits one player and explodes with a similar explosion of Refraction, dealing 300 damage. The explosion darkens the last player's vision, just like Refraction. * Costs 565 shards, 305 mana and 9 seconds cooldown. Cloning Chaos (Travelling) * User will become a light beam and multiply into 4 clones. * It's similar to Trichotomy, but the 2 clones also duplicate and total of 4 clones. * 2 of 4 clones (the nearest to the player) can use spells. * It's too easy to troll players with it, so it's hard for them to discover the real you. * The cloning durates 7 seconds, but the cooldown start after the multiplication, unlike Trichotomy. * Costs 800 shards, 350 mana and 13 seconds cooldown. Chaotic Attake (Close-range) * User will summon an clone like Illusive Attake, but anyone that goes to the clone, he will be immediatly teleported to the caster and leave 250 damage and will be paralyzed for 5 seconds. * The clone has an name tag, making it easy to troll both noobs and pros. * Costs 1025 shards, 300 mana and 15 seconds cooldown (the clone lasts the same duration). Ethereal Sword Chaos (Ultimate) * User jumps into the air and creates 15 swords that rotate around them, the day becomes night and he summons a huge tesseract around him, anyone that is captured gets hit by projectiles summoned by the swords witth each dealing 45 damage every second. At the end, the opponents are teleported to the casting location and gets paralyzed, the tesseract dissapears and the swords come down to the opponents like meteors and crash into them, delaing 450 damage. After that, the caster falls from the sky and night turns back to day. * The ultimate can be ended early with the Y key. * The swords are the same one in the Swords Dance and the tesseract is the same one in Ethereal Acumen. * Costs 1400 shards, 1000 mana and 105 seconds cooldown. Fusion Trivia * It used to be called Illusive Chaos. * The old medal was red with a tesseract in the middle, but was changed because it was nonsense. * It's one of the 4 oldest elements made by me. ** It was also the first blended element that I made on this wiki. Category:2020dragons' stuff Category:2020dragons' blended elements